


Meddling Brothers

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel stared in dread at the plant hanging above the entrance to the library. The small white bulbs hung overhead as if taunting him, the green leaves spreading from one side of the doorway to the other. Dead center was a bright red bow, a final touch to what could be a lovely decoration. Lovely if it had been anywhere else. Having spoken to his brother only days before, Gabriel had the sneaking suspicion on who planted the plant.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Meddling Brothers

**Author’s Notes: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a very happy holiday and were able to spend your time surrounded by love and cheer. I want to mention now that I have something very important to tell you all… I sent Stanford Art to a publisher! I won’t know until probably late-January/Mid-February if they want to proceed to work together, but at least I put myself out there. Secondly, I’m not certain if I will continue writing for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/) for 2020. While I still love our archangel, I’ve been spending most of my time working and haven’t been able to give it the time each story deserves. I’m not going to be gone forever, and if I see something that inspires me, you can bet your ass that I’m going to write something. Alright, well this is getting a bit long for my taste, I wish you well, and I’ll see you on the next one!**

**Statement Prompt: The mistletoe hung over the room, somehow exuding both holiday cheer and a sort of cold dread.**

***~*~ This has been edited by QueenOfHearts *~*~**

**Meddling Brothers**

Gabriel stared in dread at the plant hanging above the entrance to the library. The small white bulbs hung overhead as if taunting him, the green leaves spreading from one side of the doorway to the other. Dead center was a bright red bow, a final touch to what could be a lovely decoration. Lovely if it had been anywhere else. Having spoken to his brother only days before, Gabriel had the sneaking suspicion on who planted the plant.

_“It’s fine, Cassie. Just because you plan on finally bagging your Winchester doesn’t mean I need to do the same. Besides, you have the perfect excuse to kick his ass into gear. Putting mistletoe in the kitchen was a stroke of genius, if I do say so myself.”_

Not twenty minutes later, Dean had entered the kitchen for a snack, and Castiel didn’t waste a second before pulling him into a kiss. Gabriel left when Dean got over the shock, grabbed Castiel’s jacket, and held him closer. He was glad for the two; they had been dancing around each other for ages, far longer than Gabriel considered healthy, not that he was one to talk.

Gabriel had met the duo years before Castiel and knew the second Sam turned those doe-like brown eyes on him that he was gone for the hunter. How many times had he thrown an innuendo to Sam, only to receive an eye roll or brush off for his efforts? It wasn’t that he was waiting for Sam to get a clue; he had his flings, and if those filings lined up to when Sam did the same, it was no one’s business.

The difference between Gabriel and Castiel was that Dean was interested in Castiel. Sam didn’t feel anything for Gabriel beyond annoyance. He was barely tolerated at the best of times, expecting anything but a harsh rejection was a foolish hope. Lifting his hand to snap away the decoration, a chuckle from behind him made Gabriel turn around to see the very man on his mind.

“Mistletoe, really Gabriel?”

Shaking his head, a half-smirk on his lips, Gabriel lowered his hand. “Not my doing, Sam-a-lam, this one is all on Baby Bro.”

Something passed in Sam’s eyes, his eyes darting from the hanging plant to Gabriel and back. “Castiel decided that the best place to put mistletoe was by the library?” Sam asked. Not wanting to give himself away, Gabriel shrugged, remaining silent on the matter. His silence was met with a sigh, only for Sam to step closer until he was standing only two feet away from him.

“I need something in the library. Are you going to move?”

Not wanting to give up the one chance he had to feel Sam’s lips against his own, Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “You trying to tell me that you don’t want to pucker up? I promise it’ll be like nothin—” Gabriel didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before a pair of chapped lips were against his own. He couldn’t move, his hands lying limp at his sides for the split second as Sam kissed him. All too soon, Sam pulled back, licking his lips and stepped away from Gabriel, who remained frozen in place.

“I’ve had better,” commented Sam while he passed the archangel. Swiveling, Gabriel caught the pink tint to Sam’s cheeks and the small smile.

“I wasn’t ready! You can’t just spring that on someone. Let me do it again, and I’ll blow your socks off.”

Sam shook his head, though he never lost the small smile on his lips. The same lips Gabriel had against his only moments before. “If you want another kiss, you’ll have to take me out to dinner first.” Gabriel didn’t know what changed, didn’t understand why Sam wanted something more from him now when before he couldn’t be bothered, but he wasn’t going to let the chance pass him by.

“You free tomorrow? Dinner and a show?” asked Gabriel, holding his breath.

Instead of the rejection he feared, Sam licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment. “You can pick me up around seven, and I expect you to wine and dine me, Gabriel.” Turning around, Sam walked back the way he came without once entering the library. Gabriel didn’t know what Castiel did or what he said, and he didn’t care. He had a date to prepare. He would thank his brother later.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, you can always follow me on social media!
> 
> Twitter ( https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami )  
> Tumblr ( https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/ )  
> Instagram ( https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en )  
> Goodreads ( https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami )


End file.
